Once Again
by bewxthu
Summary: Kalian terpisah seolah-olah takdir yang bekerja, yang nyatanya adalah perbuatan manusia./"Theo akan baik-baik saja karena dia adalah anak kita," Jeonghan terjatuh tepat saat Seungcheol menyelesaikan perkataannya./"Jangan pergi,aku membutuhkanmu,"/ Seventeen/SVT, Seunghan/Jeongcheol (Seungcheol, Jeonghan), Soonhoon/Hozi (Soonyoung, Jihoon), Meanie/Gyuwon (Mingyu, Wonwoo). AU!BL
1. Chapter 1

**Seventeen**

 **Choi Seungcheol - Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Lee Sokmin**

 **Once Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Seungcheol menyatakan cintanya pada Jeonghan tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, Jeonghan merasa dia menggenggam dunia. Semua keinginan Jeonghan terpenuhi hari itu.

Nama Jeonghan melonjak karena baju hasil design-nya yang diberi pujian sempurna oleh para kritikus fashion, bisnis ayahnya mendapat untung yang bukan main, restoran ibunya mendapat bintang ke limanya, dan cinta Jeonghan yang terbalas.

Satu permintaan yang Jeonghan ucap saat itu, mulai Jeonghan sesali sekarang.

'Biarkan semua ini seterusnya seperti ini.'

Permintaan serakah itu muncul dalam hati Jeonghan, permintaan yang hanya memikirkan diri Jeonghan sendiri itu memang dikabulkan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai saat di mana restoran ibu Jeonghan ditutup karena disebut ingin meracuni rekan bisnis ayahnya yang sedang makan di restoran itu untuk meraup untung. Tidak hanya itu, proyek yang sudah dijalani ayahnya selama 4 tahun hancur dalam sekejap karena ayah Jeonghan ketahuan menggelapkan dana untuk menutupi kerugian yang cukup besar karena keluarga Jeonghan harus ganti rugi atas kejadian yang terjadi di restoran, dan puncak masalahnya adalah pada Jeonghan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kekasihmu datang," Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya ke arah Seokmin yang barusan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, hyung. Aku lelah pekerjaanku terus diganggu kekasihmu karena sesi wawancaranya," Seokmin meninggalkan ruangan Seungcheol setelah menaruh berkas yang perlu ditanda tangani Seungcheol di meja.

Seungcheol mematikan laptopnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi kerjanya yang (entah kenapa) terasa begitu keras sekarang.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kau sedang bekerja," ujar Jeonghan saat memasuki ruangan Seungcheol, Jeonghan juga melakukan penekanan pada kata bekerja.

Mengembalikan ponsel Seungcheol yang sudah dia cek ke atas meja, Jeonghan melangkah ke arah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Fashion show besok, semuanya adalah designku. Artinya besok itu penting. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus datang," Jeonghan berujar dengan nada yang tidak terbantahkan.

"Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang," mendengar perkataan Jeonghan, Seungcheol langsung bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya, tidak mau kalau Jeonghan marah-marah karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bertemu dengan Seokmin di parkiran. Memeberi senyum sebagai formalitas pada Seokmin, Jeonghan menarik Seungcheol cepat ke mobil Seungcheol yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Jeonghan yang berjalan terlalu cepat tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya sedang memberikan kode-kode pada Seokmin untuk menemaninya setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat orang bertanya kenapa Soonyoung mau dengan Jihoon, pasti akan dijawab Soonyoung dengan jawaban yang akan membuat mereka menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya.

Cinta,

adalah jawaban Soonyoung.

Semua orang tahu kalau Soonyoung bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak serius karena Soonyoung dikenal sebagai orang yang suka main. Jihoon tahu itu, dan Jihoon juga tahu kalau semua orang bilang Jihoon hanyalah mainan Soonyoung

Saat Soonyoung bertanya kenapa Jihoon bertahan dengannya,

Jihoon akan bilang dia percaya pada Soonyoung, karena Jihoon tahu Soonyoung itu bagaimana. Jihoon tahu kapan Soonyoung jujur ataupun berbohong.

Tapi Soonyoung tahu kalau Jihoon berbohong kalau dia bilang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Hey, kekasihmu di sini bukan di dalam computer,"

"Leezi, lihat aku,"

"Leezi, aku bosan,"

"Leezi…"

"Leezi…"

"Leezi…"

"APA!?" suara rengekan Soonyoung terhenti saat orang yang dari tadi mencuekinya akhirnya menganggap keberadaannya.

"Aku lapar," mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, Jihoon hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalau lapar, kau kan bisa pergi makan, Soonyoung," Jihoon kembali menghela nafas lelah saat Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku mau Leezi juga ikut denganku," Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan menyambung kalimatnya sebelum Jihoon kembali bersuara.

"Aku tahu Leezi sibuk, aku tahu lagu Leezi belum selesai, aku tahu Leezi tidak bisa tenang kalau lagu Leezi belum selesai. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Leezi tidak makan. Aku membiarkan Leezi tidak makan tadi siang, tapi tidak untuk malam karena aku yakin Leezi akan begadang. Jadi ayo kita makan," mendengar penjelasan panjang Soonyoung, Jihoon memberikan senyum manis pada kekasihnya itu.

"Benar, ayo kita makan," jawaban singkat Jihoon dijawab semangat dengan Soonyoung yang langsung melompat dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya saat menunggu Jihoon di studio.

"Leezi mau makan apa? Ayo kita makan semua yang Leezi mau!" dengan cepat Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon untuk keluar dari studio setelah Jihoon sudah menyimpan lagu yang ia edit tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Soonyoung di mana?'_

' _Soonyoung sudah makan?'_

' _Ku tunggu di apartment.'_

"Ponselmu ribut sekali," Jihoon berujar pelan saat nada tanda terima ponsel Soonyoung tidak berhenti berbunyi sejak mereka sampai di restoran ini.

"Haha…biasalah Seokmin pengangguran setelah kerja. Lanjutkan makanmu," Soonyoung segera mematikan ponselnya saat pesan terakhir sudah dia baca.

' _Soonyoung sedang dengan Jihoon ya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang sangat Mingyu inginkan adalah hubungannya dengan Wonwoo bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sebelum Wonwoo jadi orang gila kerja dan masih peduli pada Mingyu yang bersikap seperti bocah.

Tapi itu kapan? 4 atau 5 tahun lalu, sudah sangat lama.

Mingyu tahu kalau perhatiannya pada Wonwoo juga mulai terbagi karena Mingyu sudah harus bekerja. Waktu yang bisa Mingyu berikan hanya sepulang kerja dan akhir minggu. Tapi di waktu itu, Wonwoo pastilah sudah lelah atau sibuk mengurus fashion shownya.

Mingyu memang bukan lagi remaja labil yang akan galau seharian karena hubungan mereka merenggang, tapi Mingyu tidak berbohong saat dia bilang pada Wonwoo kalau dia sakit dan butuh perhatian Wonwoo setelah 3 minggu tidak ketemu.

Wonwoo harusnya bersyukur karena Mingyu tidak marah saat Wonwoo tidak mengunjungi Mingyu di rumah sakit sama sekali. Mingyu memang sepeti itu makanya Wonwoo sangatlah beruntung.

Mingyu memang seseorang yang sangat lemah di hadapan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo memasuki mobilnya.

"Biasa saja," mendengar jawaban bernada datar Wonwoo bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya, Mingyu hanya menghela nafas.

'Gagal lagi deh,'

"Hyung mau langsung pulang?" melihat Wonwoo yang mengangguk kecil, Mingyu meraih ponselnya lalu mengetikan pesan pada seseorang.

' _Aku ke apartment ya? Aku lelah,'_

"Kau mengirim pesan pada siapa?" melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Wonwoo bertanya.

"Ibuku," dengan cepat Mingyu langsung menyimpan ponselnya kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kau belakangan ini aneh," Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah Wonwoo.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang tetap fokus pada jalan.

"Seperti sekarang,"

"Sekarang?"

"Kau tidak menoleh padaku sama sekali," Wonwoo tetap menatap Mingyu.

"Aku kan sedang menyetir,"

"Benar juga. Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh barusan," Wonwoo terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah sampai, hyung," Wonwoo menoleh ke sekitar.

"Benar, sudah sampai. Cepat sekali," Mingyu bukan orang yang tidak peka sampai dia tidak menyadari ada nada kekecewaan dalam ucapan Wonwoo barusan.

"Langsung istirahat ya, hyung. Kau terlihat lelah sekali," Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sudah menolak tawarannya bahkan sebelum dia bertanya apa pemuda itu mau mampir sebentar atau tidak.

Menjawab Mingyu dengan dengan gumaman lirih, Wonwoo segera keluar dari mobil Mingyu.

Setelah melihat Wonwoo masuk ke apartmentnya Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dengan cepat Mingyu langsung melajukan mobilnya setelah membaca pesan.

' _Ke studio saja,'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventeen**

 **Once Again**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seventeen**

 **Choi Seungcheol - Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Lee Sokmin**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Once Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau tidak mau membawa Jihoon ke rumah lagi? Eomma mulai merindukannya," Soonyoung hanya menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar keluhan ibunya yang tidak pernah habis tetang betapa ibunya merindukan Jihoon.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menikah saja? Kemudian kalian tinggal di sini, agar eomma bisa selalu bersama Jihoon," Soonyoung ingin memprotes ibunya tapi ibunya kembali berujar.

"Tapi mana mungkin Jihoon mau menikah denganmu. Jihoon kan producer terkenal, sedangkan kau? Tidak bisa fokus pada satu pekerjaan, harus mau dance dulu lah, belajar nyanyi dulu lah, belajar main alat musik dulu lah," ibu Soonyoung terus mengoceh dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan.

"Pergilah bekerja yang benar, Soonyoung. Kau sudah berumur 27 tahun," ibu Soonyoung menghela nafas berat.

"Setidaknya bantulah sepupumu di perusahaannya, sekalian belajar," Soonyoung hanya menjawab ibunya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Ibu, aku harus ke apartment Jihoon. Sepertinya dia tidak sehat," Soonyoung segera meraih kunci mobilnya meninggalkan ibunya yang menampilkan wajah khwatir.

.

Apartment Jihoon sudah terlihat oleh Soonyoung saat ringtone khusus di ponselnya berbunyi. Itu dari Jihoon, kemudian ada pesan lainnya.

' _Aku kehabisan bahan makanan, ayo kita pergi membeli beberapa. Kemudian akan ku buatkan kau makan siang. Aku tidak suka penolakan, Soonyoung,'_

Setelah membaca kedua pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengambil u-turn menuju apartment orang yang mengajaknya berbelanja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau tak apa? Istirahatlah dulu kalau kau sudah lelah," ujar Wonwoo, model yang akan mengenakan hasil design Jeonghan pada fashion show yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.

"Aku tak apa, hanya kelelahan karena kurang tidur," jawab Jeonghan pelan.

"Nah, hyung 'kan sudah tahu kalau hyung kurang tidur," Wonwoo mengemas barang-barang Jeonghan yang ada di atas meja kerja Jeonghan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi sekarang hyung harus pulang dan istirahat," meberikan barang-barang Jeonghan yang sudah dikemasi pada empunya, Wonwoo segera membawa (memaksa) Jeonghan pulang.

"Kalau hyung sampai sakit, aku akan mengenakan baju apa nanti," ujar Wonwoo.

'Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan bisa menghandiri fashion show karena akan dibunuh kekasihmu, hyung.'

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu," Jeonghan berhenti kemudian berbalik menghadap Wonwoo yang sedari tadi mendorongnya. "Kau juga harus istirahat, Jeon Wonwoo," Jeonghan menyentil kening Wonwoo.

"Aish aku tahu, hyung. Aku akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusanku," Wonwoo memasang sebuah senyum meyakinkan.

"Aku harap hal 2 tahun lalu tidak terulang, Wonwoo-ya. Aku percaya padamu. Aku pulang ya," setelah berpamitan, Jeonghan berjalan menuju tempat parkir meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan segala dilemanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa benar tak apa?"_ Jihoon tersenyum kecil saat mendengar nada khawatir milik orang yang menelponnya.

"Aku tak apa, hanya flu biasa," Jihoon bisa mendengar decakan lidah dari orang itu sesaat setelah Jihoon menjawab.

" _Aku akan ke apartment. Ah…aku yakin kau hanya makan jjajangmyeon hari ini 'kan? Hah…kenapa bisa ada orang yang begitu keras kepala sih?"_ Jihoon hanya terkekeh kecil saat mendengar gerutuan orang itu.

" _Jangan kemana-mana. Dan ingat! Jangan langsung minum obat, kau belum makan,"_

"Araseo,"

" _Aku pergi sekarang, tunggu aku. Araseo?"_ Jihoon memutuskan sambungan telpon setelah menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

"Dasar orang aneh, aku yang sakit dia yang repot," Jihoon tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan bagaimana wajah orang itu kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang.

' _Soonyoung, aku di studio. Dan sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk, jadi jangan datang. Kau akan kekelahan sendiri nanti,'_

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan terburu-buru sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, tidak memperdulikan bisikan orang di sekitarnya yang menyadari kalau dia adalah seorang model.

' _Keadaan nona Jeon tiba—tiba menurun, jadi sebaiknya Anda datang ke rumah sakit untuk mendiskusikan hal yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya,'_

"Apa dokter Hong sedang free sekarang, aku sedang terburu-buru," perawat yang memang sudah kenal dengan Wonwoo segera menghubungi Dr. Hong untuk konfirmasi. Setelah menutup sambungan telpon, perawat itu berkata pada Wonwoo untuk langsung saja ke ruangan Dr. Hong.

Wonwoo memasuki ruangan berwarna putih itu. Wonwoo merinding saat mencium bau khas ruangan milik specialist neurosugeon ini. Setelah duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, tanpa menunggu lama Wonwoo langsung bertanya.

"Apa yang bermasalah dengan adikku? Bukankan kau bilang dia akan menjadi lebih baik setelah menjalani operasi?"

"Tenanglah dulu," Dr. Hong menyajikan teh hangat pada Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Adikku sedang berjuang di sana," Wonwoo tidak bisa menutupi nada khawatir di suaranya, semua orang bisa tahu bagaimana khawatirnya model ini saat mendengarnya berbicara.

"Kau tahu ini sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak operasi itu dilakukan, aku bukannya ingin menyakitimu. Sebagai dokter, aku juga ingin pasienku selamat. Tapi Wonwoo, ini akan sangat sulit. Bukan hanya untukmu, tapi adikmu juga," saat Wonwoo melihat Dr. Hong, Wonwoo bisa melihat bagaimana rasa menyesal itu seperti tertempel di wajah rupawan itu 2 tahun terakhir, tapi ini terasa sangat berat untuk merelakan satu-satunya keluarganya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jisoo," Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mampu untuk kehilangan keluargaku lagi,"

"Aku mengerti," Jisoo menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, Jisoo bisa merasakan kalau Wonwoo bertambah kurus.

"Aku juga akan berusaha, itu adalah janjiku padamu," Jisoo berucap dengan nada yakin.

"Terima kasih," tagisan Wonwoo pecah bersamaan dengan berkurangnya beban di pundaknya. Itulah yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo, sebuah janji. Janji untuk meyakinkan dia kalau adiknya masih punya harapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu masuk ke supermarket yang ada di dekat apartmentnya. Setelah mengambil sebuah keranajang untuk menatuh belanjaannya, Mingyu berjalan menuju counter sayuran. Setelah memilih beberapa yang sekiranya cocok untuk diolah menjadi sup, Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya ke counter yang menjual daging.

"Lebih baik daging sapi atau ayam ya?"

Saat tangan Mingyu terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah kotak ayam yang sudah disediakan pihak supermarket, ada tangan lain yang juga meraih kotak ayam yang ingin diambil Mingyu.

Melihat ternyata orang itu adalah seorang perempuan, Mingyu memutuskan untuk memberikan kotak ayam itu pada perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah mengambil kotak ayam yang lain, Mingyu membawa langkahnya ke kasir. Namun langkah itu berhenti saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

"Hoshi-ya, apa kau tidak akan mengunjungi Jihoon hari ini?"

Mingyu menoleh ke wanita tadi.

"Eum…dia bilang dia sibuk," mata Mingyu membulat terkejut saat melihat siapa pria yang bersama wanita itu.

'Kwon Soonyoung brengsek,'

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam saat Seokmin masuk ke ruangan Seungcheol.

"Yo! Coups-eu! Kau belum pulang?" pertanyaan Seokmin hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Seungcheol.

"Wae? Kau ada masalah dengan Jeonghan? Jisoo? Ayo ceritakan~" ujar Seokmin sedikit nyolot (dan tambahan aegyo di akhir kalimat).

"Apa aku harus memutuskan Jeonghan saja ya," kaliamat santai yang diucapkan Seungcheol berhasil membuat Seokmin menganga.

"Kau gila!? Kau berjuang selama 2 tahun dan kau mau memutuskannya?" melihat Seungcheol yang tersenyum seperti orang gila, Seokmin hanya menghela nafas malas karena dia tahu apa yang membuat Seungheol mau berpisah dari Jeonghan.

"Aku mau bermain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventeen**

 **Once Again**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Seventeen**

Choi Seungcheol - Yoon Jeonghan

Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon

Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Seokmin - Hong Jisoo

 **Once Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Perkataan mereka benar tentang orang akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Memang seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan belajar banyak dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tapi baik itu tentu saja baik bagi mereka, baik untuk diri mereka sendiri, bukan untuk semua orang.**_

 _ **Seiring berjalannya waktu janji akan berubah menjadi sekedar perbincangan biasa. Tidak ada yang special dari kalimat yang saat itu terucap dengan nada yang begitu yakin.**_

 _ **Begitu pun dengan sebuah hubungan, mau sekuat apapun ingin dipertahankan, yang namanya hubungan itu membutuhkan dua pihak bukan satu. Hubungan tidak bisa dipertahankan oleh salah satu saja. Kalau satu dari dua sudah menyerah, maka tidak akan ada gunanya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila?!" Seungcheol mengerang tidak suka mendengar teriakan Seokmin.

"Wah, Choi Seungcheol. Kau! Kau sudah tidak sayang pada nyawamu. Aku berani bersumpah kalau kau masih waras kemarin," ujar Seokmin dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya! Jadi maksudmu aku sudah gila begitu?! Lebih baik kau pergi urus Hong Hong-mu itu daripada kau di sini dan membuatku menjadi benar-benar gila,"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi apa kau yakin? Hei, masalahnya ini Jeonghan bukan Jihoon. Jeonghan punya banyak mata dan telinga kau tahu," Seungcheol hanya mengangguk malas mendengar perkataan Seokmin.

"Saat Jihoon saja aku bisa, kenapa Jeonghan tidak bisa? Kau tahu mau berapa banyak pun kenalan yang Jeonghan miliki," Seungcheol menepuk dadanya, "Aku Choi Seungcheol yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilepaskan oleh Jeonghan," Seungcheol berujar dengan nada bangga.

Kalimat balasan Seokmin terhenti saat Seungcheol memberinya kode untuk diam sebentar karena ponselnya berbunyi.

' _Aku sedang berada di Korea. Ku harap kau mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk menemuiku,…'_

Seungcheol tidak salah baca, dia yakin itu. karena berapa kali pun dibaca, nama yang tertulis di pesan itu tetaplah sama.

'… _Ini Lee Jiae.'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau berkencan denganku atau dengan ponselmu, hah?!" Soonyoung tersentak mendengar Jihoon yang tiba-tiba membentaknya.

"Ah…hehe. Maafkan aku, Leezi. Aku tidak bermaksud," Soonyoung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Lihat? Aku sudah menyimpan ponselku. AYO KITA BERKENCAN!" Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon lalu menariknya ke kedai ice cream yang ada di taman itu. Jihoon hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Soonyoung.

' _Memang begini, ini yang harus aku lakukan. Ayo Jihoon, ayo bahagiakan Soonyoung,'_

Namun tinggal beberapa langkah mereka sampai di kedai ice cream tujuan mereka, Soonyoung tiba-tiba mengubah haluan mereka.

"Tiba-tiba aku lapar, Leezi. Ayo kita makan saja," Jihoon hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sebelum benar-benar melangkah kecil Soonyoung berbalik ke kedai ice cream tadi, kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang memakai dress putih yang sedang menyuapkan ice cream pada anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 4 tahun.

Menyadari kalau dia tidak salah lihat, Soonyoung mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Ah…aku lapar sekali," Soonyoung berujar saat menyadari tatapan bingung Jihoon yang diberikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Getaran pada ponselnya tidak membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari sesosok perempuan bersurai coklat gelap yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan alat-alat medis menempel di tubuhnya.

"Yewon-ah, kapan kau akan bangun? Oppa merindukanmu," Wonwoo memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas. "Oppa tidak akan mampu hidup sendirian, oppa butuh Yewon," berakhirnya nada lirih Wonwoo ditemani oleh setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

 _Klek._

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menghapus air matanya saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Dr. Hong.

"Pulanglah, Wonwoo-ya. Bukankah kau ada fashion show 2 hari lagi?" Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Yewon. Pulanglah dan istirahat, kau harus sempurna kalau tidak mau dibunuh boss-mu," perkataan Dr. Hong membuat kedua ujung bibir Wonwoo terangkat dan menghasilkan senyum kecil.

"Aku mengerti,"

Wonwoo mendekatkan dirinya pada Yewon, "Oppa pulang dulu," dan memberikan kecupan di kening adiknya.

"Aku pulang, Jisoo-ya,"

Jisoo menghela nafas berat setelah Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya. Maafkan aku, Yewon-ah. Jika aku bisa lebih hati-hati saat itu, maka…"

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan baru saja keluar dari butik milik salah satu temannya saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Seungcheol sedang berada di café bersama seorang wanita yang asing bagi Jeonghan. Jeonghan langsung mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelpon Seungcheol.

" _Halo,"_ Jeonghan bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Seungcheol menyuruh wanita itu untuk diam.

"Kau sekarang ada di mana?" Jeonghan berusaha untuk berujar dengan tenang.

" _Aku sedang makan siang bersama client di luar,"_ Jeonghan terdiam saat melihat Seungcheol mengusap bibir wanita itu.

" _Client_?" ulang Jeonghan.

" _Eum, client. Memangnya aku makan dengan siapa lagi selain client kalau di luar kantor,"_ mendengar jawaban Seungcheol, mata Jeonghan merasa panas.

"Ka-Kalau begitu selesaikan urusanmu dulu," setelah Jeonghan berkata seperti itu, Seungcheol langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

Jeonghan mengusap air matanya kasar saat melihat Seungcheol dan wanita itu meninggalkan café dengan tangan Seungcheol yang memeluk pinggang wanita itu. Jeonghan bergegas ke mobilnya saat melihat Seungcheol dan wanita itu masuk ke mobil Seungcheol. Mengaktifkan GPS yang dia pasang secara diam-diam di ponsel Seungcheol, Jeonghan segera menyusul Seungcheol.

Jeonghan memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan saat melihat mobil Seungcheol masuk ke sebuah hotel. Jeonghan turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah hotel itu. Dia bisa melihat Seungcheol membuka pintu mobil untuk wanita itu dan memberikan kunci mobilnnya pada _valley service_ hotel itu kemudian masuk ke dalam hotel itu. Jeonghan kembali ke mobilnya dan langsung menghubungi Seungcheol namun ponsel Seungcheol tidak aktif. Pada akhirnya, Jeonghan menghabiskan harinya menangis di kamarnya dan menyesal karena dia tidak berani untuk menghampiri Seungcheol di hotel tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh anak tidak berguna, dari pada kau melamun seperti itu, lebih baik kau kerja," Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara, saat melihat siapa yang berbicara, Mingyu memberikan senyum kecil pada wanita itu.

" _Noona_ , sudah lama sekali. Ku pikir, kau sudah melupakanku," Mingyu beranjak menghampiri wanita itu, memberikan pelukan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Theo meminta untuk ke sini, dia bilang dia merindukan _uncle_ Mingyu yang tampan,"

"Lalu di mana keponakan manisku sekarang?" senyum Mingyu berganti dengan tatapan kesal, saat menyadari arti dari tatapan _noona_ nya.

"Demi apapun _noona_ , kenapa kau begitu percaya padanya sekarang?! Padahal dulu, kau mati-matian tidak membiarkan _hyung_ berhubungan dengannya," Mingyu menghela nafas kesal di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia sudah berubah, sayang," Mingyu hanya tertawa sini saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kalau dia memang berubah, apa dia datang padamu untuk melamarmu?" Mingyu mendudukan dirinya kasar ke sofa.

"Mingyu, dengar. Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini? Kami, aku dan dia, memutuskan untuk tidak menikah, karena aku sudah bersama Justin saat itu jadi…" Mingyu memotong kasar ucapan wanita itu.

"Justin _hyung_ sudah tidak ada _noona_. Jangan hanya pikirkan perasaanmu terhadap Justin _hyung_ dan pria brengsek itu. Pikirkan Theo! Dia akan menyadarinya suatu hari nanti, kalau tidak ada sosok ayah yang menemaninya bertumbuh,"

"Mingyu, dia sudah punya kekasih. Aku tidak mungkin pergi dan melemparkan bom begitu saja pada kekasihnya,"

"Kau harus! Aku mematuhimu, _noona_. Aku membantumu untuk menghancurkan hubungan _hyung_ dengan pria brengsek lainnya, dan sekarang aku memintamu untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka bukan untuk kepuasan hatiku, tapi untuk Theo," Mingyu hanya tersenyum masam mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari wanita itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa, Mingyu- _ya_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventeen**

 _ **Once Again**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 _ **tbc**_

 **[Author's Note:** Readers- _nim_ (?), kalian sudah menemukan pattern ceritanya kan? Pasti ada la antar para readers yang nyadar keterhubungan antar tokoh.

Maaf yaa, kalau cerita itu alurnya berantakan, urutannya juga berantakan, pembagian yang ga rata. arMyJi sebenarnya bingung mau nyusun kayak gimana, kalau arMyJi mau bener-bener ngerapiin malah ga akan update update (takut kalau perfectionist-nya keluar) jad beginilah hasilnya.

Makasih banget bagi readers-nim yang mau review, arMyJi sangat berterima kasih karena arMyJi merasa ada yang mendukung dan menunggu cerita arMyJi dengan adanya review-review tersebut. arMyJi minta maaf karena ga bisa balas, sebenarnya bukan karena _tidak bisa,_ tapi lebih tepatnya arMyJi _tidak tahu mau membalas apa_. Jadi mohon maklumi yaaa…

Sekian omongan panjang dari arMyJi,  
arMyJi harap para readers tetap mau menunggu lanjutan cerita ini dan mengantisipasi cerita arMyJi yang lain **.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Awal Kebenaran

**Seventeen**

Choi Seungcheol - Yoon Jeonghan

Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon

Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Seokmin - Hong Jisoo

 **Once Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal Kebenaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokmin duduk tidak nyaman di tempatnya, dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seluruh penjuru café tapi tatapan tajam Jeonghan masih menghantuinya.

"Seokmin- _ah_ ," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Seokmin dengan cepat memberikan perhatiannya pada Jeonghan.

" _Ne, hyung_?"

"Jujurlah padaku," Seokmin merasakan keringat menetes di dahinya mendengar permintaan Jeonghan.

"Apa Seungcheol sedang bermain sekarang?" Seokmin ingin menjawab melindungi temannya itu, tapi melihat wajah tersiksa Jeonghan membuat kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya tercekat.

" _Kalau Jeonghan sampai tahu, kau mati, Seokmin,"_ perkataan Seungcheol membayanginya, dia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Seungcheol kalau dia sampai bocor pada Jeonghan sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu bermain?" Seokmin berusaha menampilkan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Apa dia memiliki kekasih lain? Atau dia sedang dekat dengan orang lain?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin dia berani meng-mengkhianatimu," Seokmin merutuk dirinya sendiri karena terbata-bata saat menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

"Benarkah? Apa perkataanmu bisa dipercaya?" Seokmin mengangguk cepat.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Seungcheol benar-benar setia padamu," Seokmin menjawab cepat saat melihat tatapan tidak percaya Jeonghan.

'Apa Seungcheol tidak bercerita pada Seokmin?'

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi aku kalau Seungcheol menunjukan gelagat yang aneh. Aku harus pergi sekarang, masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," Seokmin menghela nafas lega setelah Jeonghan pergi.

"Seungcheol sialan, aku hampir mati tadi," Seokmin mengumpat pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jadwal Jisoo untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada para pasiennya. Pasien terakhir yang akan dia periksa adalah Jeon Yewon, Jisoo sedang menuju ruangan gadis itu sekarang, sesekali Jisoo membalas sapaan para suster dan dokter yang berpapasan dengannya. Gerakan Jisoo untuk membuka pintu ruangan Yewon berhenti saat mendengar suara lirih Wonwoo.

"Yewon- _ah_ , saat _fashion show_ kemarin, oppa mendapat banyak pujian. Mereka bilang oppa terlihat sangat keren saat berjalan, Jeonghan oppa juga memberikan pujian pada oppa karena selalu cocok menggunakan hasil _design_ nya yang terkadang aneh. Oppa keren kan?" Wonwoo mengusap tangan Yewon yang ada di genggamannya.

"Yewon- _ah_ , kapan kau ingin bangun? Berhentilah menghukum oppa. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya oppa karena kau belum bangun sampai saat ini? Mingyu oppa juga bilang kalau dia merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukan masakan Mingyu oppa?" nafas Wonwoo mulai memburu saat dia menyadari kalau dia sudah berbicara terlalu banyak dan Yewon tidak ada tanda-tanda akan merespon sama sekali.

"Yewon- _ah_ , oppa sangat merindukanmu. Tidak bisakah kau bangun sekarang? Temani oppa, oppa tidak akan mampu tanpamu," tetesan air mata membasahi punggung tangan Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah, karena Yewon tidak kunjung bangun sekarang oppa menjadi cengeng,"

Jisoo yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar Wonwoo segera menutup pintu itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelah pintu ruangan Yewon, Jisoo mengusap wajahnya kasar.

'Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati, Hong Jisoo. Kenapa kau menjadi orang bodoh saat itu? Kenapa kau gemetaran saat itu? Lihatlah sekarang, hasil perbuatanmu,'

"Jisoo- _ya_ , kau tidak masuk?" Jisoo tersentak saat mendengar suara Wonwoo di sampingnya.

"Ah…aku mau masuk tadi, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menelpon jadi ku jawab dulu," Jisoo berusaha menampilkan senyumnya pada Wonwoo.

"Jisoo, aku harus segera kembali ke galeri, ada masalah dengan Jeonghan hyung. Aku titip Yewon ya?" setelah mendapat jawaban dari Jisoo, Wonwoo segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Jisoo yang menatap sendu dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , apa ini bagus untukku?" Soonyoung hanya menganggukan kepala sekenannya menjawab pertanyaan wanita di hadapannya.

"Ish, kenapa kau dingin sekali? Kita kan sedang berkencan, pedulilah sedikit padaku," wanita itu memeluk lengan Soonyoung yang dengan cepat ditepis oleh Soonyoung.

"Berkencan apa? Aku menemanimu karena kau memaksa," wanita itu berdecak tidak suka mendengar perkataan Soonyoung.

"Jadi kau merasa terpaksa menemaniku?" wanita itu berujar dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manis.

"Tentu saja, kau selalu mengancamku kalau tidak ku turuti,"

"Salahmu ingin berkencan dengan pria tidak jelas itu, seharusnya kalian menyerah saja dengan hubungan kalian, kakaknya tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kalian," wanita itu kembali memeluk lengan Soonyoung. "Lupakan Jihoon, Soonyoung- _ah_. Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh dari Jihoon? Bukankah kau bilang kalau Jihoon menjauh belakangan ini?" Soonyoung membenarkan perkataan wanita itu dalam hatinya, Jihoon memang aneh belakangan ini, Jihoon akan selalu memberikan alasan kalau Soonyoung ingin berkunjung, tapi Soonyoung yakin itu karena Jihoon-nya sedang sibuk atau lelah jadi tidak ingin diganggu.

"Ah…sudahlah, jangan pikirkan masalahku dengan Jihoon. Cepat pilih baju mana yang kau mau lalu kita ke kasir, aku lelah," Soonyoung tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang Jihoon, tapi tingkah Jihoon belakangan ini membuat Soonyoung merasa jika ada sesuatu yang Jihoon sembunyikan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Kau harus membayarku mahal setelah ini, sobat.'_

Seungcheol hanya menyeringai setelah membaca pesan Seokmin, berarti sekarang masalah Jeonghan sudah beres, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jeonghan pasti tidak akan mencurigai dirinya.

"Theo- _ya_ , apa kau mau pergi makan es krim bersama _ajussi_?" Seungcheol berjalan menghampiri anak kecil bersurai gelap yang sedang memainkan rubiknya.

" _Ajussi_ , lihat! Aku tinggal dua kotak lagi dan aku bisa menyelesaikan satu warna," anak itu, Theo, dengan bangga menunjukan rubiknya.

"Wah, Theo sangat pintar. Katakan apa yang Theo inginkan, _ajussi_ akan memberikannya pada Theo," Seungcheol membawa Theo ke pangkuannya.

"Apa _ajussi_ akan memberikan Theo apapun yang Theo mau?" Theo memandang Seungcheol dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, apapun yang Theo mau," perkataan Seungcheol membuat Theo berjingkrak senang.

" _Ajussi_ , ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain dengan _eomma_ ," perkataan Theo membuat Seungcheol terdiam, sepertinya dia salah memilih kata. "Theo sangat ingin pergi ke taman bermain bukan hanya dengan _eomma_. Teman-teman Theo yang lain selalu pergi bersama _appa_ mereka, jadi Theo juga mau tahu bagaimana rasanya digendong _appa_ di taman bermain, Theo juga mau makan es krim dengan _appa_ ," Theo menunduk dengan bibir menekuk. "Theo punya banyak hal yang ingin Theo lakukan bersama _appa_ ," perkataan Theo membuat Seungcheol tertegun.

Lidah Seungcheol terasa kelu untuk menciptakan kata-kata. Perasaan yang dirasakan Theo tentu tidak pernah Seungcheol rasakan, Seungcheol hidup dalam keluarga bak negri dongeng, ayah yang kaya dan berkuasa namun tetap setia pada ibunya, ibu yang cantik dan berbakat serta penuh kasih sayang, walau hidup sebagai anak tunggal, Seungcheol mempunyai sepupu yang akan selalu setia menemaninya. Seungcheol baru menyadarinya sekarang, kesempurnaan hidupnya yang tidak bisa –tidak mungkin- dirasakan Theo, dan hati Seungcheol begitu hancur saat dia sadar, dialah yang orang yang membuat Theo tidak bisa memperoleh yang seharusnya bisa Theo genggam.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya, meyakinkan hatinya.

'Inilah yang harus kau bayar, Seungcheol,'

Kemudian sebuah senyum manis terpatri di wajah rupawannya.

"Theo- _ya_ , bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini kita bertiga pergi ke taman bermain?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon mendelik tidak suka pada Mingyu yang berjalan masuk ke apartmentnya tanpa izin. Malas berteriak di pagi hari, Jihoon mengikuti Mingyu yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya pada Mingyu yang mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Hyung sudah bertemu dengan noona?" Mingyu menghembuskan nafas kesal saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Jihoon.

"Noona di Korea?" Mingyu hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Tapi noona tidak mengabariku," Mingyu menggenggam tangan Jihoon saat melihat wajah sedih Jihoon.

"Sepertinya noona terburu-buru ke sini, jadi tidak sempat mengabari…" Jihoon memotong ucapan Mingyu cepat.

"Tapi noona mengunjungimu, sedangkan aku bahkan tidak dihubungi," Jihoon tidak pernah pandai menyembunyikan raut kecewanya, jadi Jihoon langsung mengekspresikan rasa kecewanya itu. Mingyu yang melihat Jihoon bersedih mengusap pelan punggung tangannya.

"Hyung tahu kalau noona menyayangi hyung 'kan?"

"Ani, noona tidak pernah menyayangiku," Jihoon menundukan kepalanya saat mengatakan itu. "Noona tidak pernah mau aku bahagia, dia memisahkanku dari Seungcheol dulu dan sekarang dia ingin memisahkanku dari Soonyoung juga,"

"Hyung…"

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu, Mingyu. Aku sudah berusaha menuruti noona, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku sudah berusaha menghindari Soonyoung, tapi saat dia datang aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyambutnya. Aku senang dengan keberadaannya, Mingyu- _ya_ ," Mingyu memandang Jihoon sendu.

"Aku tahu dia memiliki orang lain, tapi percayalah Mingyu, dia melakukan itu demi melindungi hubungan kami. Jika noona sampai tahu kalau kami adalah sepasang kekasih, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan noona lakukan lagi. Jadi tidak bisakah aku membantuku? Jangan beritahukan perihal hubungan kami pada noona," Jihoon membalas genggaman Mingyu tidak kalah eratnya.

"Hyung…"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku, Mingyu- _ya_. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami, kau bilanglah pada noona kalau kami masih menjadi teman, sisanya aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku kan?" Mingyu tidak pernah mendengar Jihoon memohon seumur hidupnya, tapi saat ini nada permohonan itu ditunjukan padanya. Seandainya hubungan mereka tidak serumit ini, Mingyu akan menyanggupi permintaan Jihoon tapi ini permasalahannya lain.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung," Mingyu tidak berani menjajikan hal yang tidak pasti pada Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventeen**

 _ **Once Again**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continue**_

 **[Author's Note:** udah mulai bosan ya sama cerita? ): pada akhirnya ceritanya menjadi cerita yang klise, padahal kalau dilihat dari rancangan awalnya terlihat bagus banget *hing* inilah akibat kalau nulis mulai dari endingnya, jadi alurnya ga karuan yang penting bisa nyentuh ending T^T  
entah kenapa arMyJi merasa kalau cerita ini akan dengan cepat menyentuh endingnya, karena arMyJi ga punya ide untuk bikin cerita ini menjadi cerita semi-berbelit-belit. Berhubung libur unas udah berakhir dan sebentar lagi ulangan harian yang dengan cepat disusul ukk akan dilaksanakan /alayamatdah/ jadi updatenya **mungkin** sekitar bulan 6 atau 7. Bukan hanya fic ini, tapi fic lain juga. Jadi bersabarlah karena arMyJi hanya siswa SMA yang nilainya bagai roller coaster /jadinyacurhatih/. Sekian pidato arMyJi, makasi~ **.]**


	5. Awal Kebenaran (Part II)

"Mingyu! Cepatlah kemari, Theo…Theo…" kalimat itu tidak jelas terucap karena isakan-isakan yang terus mengiringi.

" _Noona, tenanglah,"_ perkataan itu hanya sekedar lewat di pendengaran wanita itu karena sebuah teriakan histeris tiba-tiba terdengar saat sesosok anak kecil di pelukan wanita itu kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Mingyu, ku mohon cepatlah…," perkataan lirih itu menjadi akhir sambungan telpon itu karena sosok yang berada di seberang telpon langsung mematikan sambungan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seventeen**

Choi Seungcheol - Yoon Jeonghan

Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon

Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Seokmin - Hong Jisoo

 **Once Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal Kebenaran (Part II)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seungcheol _ie_!" Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop di depannya saat suara Jeonghan menyapa pendengarannya.

"Sayang? Kenapa bisa ke sini? Bukankah jam segini kau sibuk," Seungcheol beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Jeonghan dan memeluknya yang dibalas antusias oleh Jeonghan.

"Aku ke sini karena aku merindukanmu, kan sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau dengan setumpuk berkas yang entah kenapa tidak perna habis dan aku dengan fashion show yang bagusnya sudah selesai," Seungcheol hanya tersenyum sedih sambil merapikan rambut Jeonghan yang sepertinya sudah bertambah panjang dibanding saat mereka bertemu terakhir kalinya.

Jeonghan yang sebenarnya ingin menyindir Seungcheol mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat wajah Seungcheol yang tampak kelelahan.

'Iya, mungkin karena dia merasa lelah saat kami sedang sibuk,' Jeonghan akhirnya memberikan senyum cerahnya sambil mengelus rahang Seungcheol yang sudah ditumbuhi bakal janggut.

"Ya ampun, kapan terakhir kali kau bercukur? Ya! Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi setidaknya perhatikan dirimu juga. Kau sudah terlihat seperti orang tua,"

"Wae? Bukankah aku bertambah seksi saat seperti ini?" Jeonghan hanya tertawa dalam pelukan Seungcheol.

"Kau memang seksi bagiku, tapi tidak bagi orang lain," terdengar nada yang begitu posesif dalam kalimat itu, membuat Seungcheol sadar kalau keputusannya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Sayang," Seungcheol mengangkat wajah Jeonghan kemudian mengelusnya pelan. "Kau bertambah kurus dan aku tidak suka itu. Ayo kita pergi makan, kau perlu makanan yang akan membuat beratmu bertambah dua kilo," Seungcheol tetap melanjutkan perkataannya walau Jeonghan sudah menunjukan wajah cemberutnya. "Daging, ayo kita makan daging, bukankah kau suka?" pada akhirnya Jeonghan mengangguk antusias. Kapan terakhir kali Seungcheol memperhatikannya sampai seperti ini? Kalau memang perlu, Jeonghan akan menaikan berapa pun berat badannya asal Seungcheol bisa seperhatian ini padanya.

" _Ne_ , ayo kita makan daging,"

Mereka meninggalkan ruang kerja Seungcheol setelah Seungcheol merapikan sedikit mejanya dan memberitahu sekertaris Seungcheol untuk mengundur semua jadwal Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu?" Jisoo yang tadinya sedang ingin ke kantin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang berdiri di depan meja andiminstrasi. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Mingyu menoleh ke asal suara kemudian tersenyum siapa yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Jisoo _hyung_ , ku pikir kau sedang tidak dalam _shift_ mu," Mingyu menghampiri Jisoo, menyapanya akrab.

"Temanku punya urusan mendadak, jadi ya…," Jisoo tersenyum berharap Mingyu mengerti apa maksudnya, kemudian Mingyu mengangguk paham. "Ngomong-ngmong apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jisoo mengangkat alisnya bingung saat melihat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba gelagapan.

"Ah…itu, ada kenalan yang di sini…aku berkunjung," Mingyu tersenyum gugup setelah menjawab berharap Jisoo tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu bisakah aku menje-," Mingyu langsung meraih tangan Jisoo kemudian menuntunnya menjauh dari meja administrasi tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana keadaan Yewon?" Mingyu bertanya, berharap pertanyaannya itu akan mengalihkan perhatian Jisoo, dan ternyata itu berhasil karena pandangan Jisoo yang tadinya penuh dengan keingintahuan sekarang menjadi sendu.

"Belum ada perkembangan, kau tahukan saat Yewon ditemukan dan dibawa ke sini, kemungkinan dia selamat saat itu sangat kecil. Yewon sudah bertahan sampai sekarang juga adalah anugerah," Jisoo menghela nafas di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ah…begitu ya," Mingyu menunduk, memikirkan Wonwoo yang selalu memberikan dia senyuman membuat dadanya sesak. Bagaimana penderitaan Wonwoo di balik senyumnya itu? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi begitu tidak peduli?

"Mingyu, aku harus segera pergi. Ada keadaan darurat," Jisoo menunjukan layar ponselnya yang menunjukan id seorang rekan kerjanya. Mendapat persetujuan dari Mingyu, Jisoo langsung beranjak dari sana.

'Wonwoo- _ya_ , _mianhae_ ,' Mingyu menghela nafas lagi, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

.

.

Melihat Mingyu sudah pergi, Jisoo segera menghampiri meja administrasi.

"Jihye-ya, pria tadi ada urusan apa di sini?" Jisoo bertanya pada seorang perawat yang sedang mengatur berkas-berkas.

"Pria yang tadi bicara dengan Dokter?" pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan singkat dari Jisoo. "Dia mengurus administrasi untuk seorang anak yang tadi dikirim ke _emergency room_ , anak itu kasihan sekali, kenapa ibunya bisa setidakpeduli itu ya?" perawat itu beranjak dari sana membawa berkas-berkas yang tadi diaturnya.

' _Emergency room_?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan segera ke sana, tunggulah," Jihoon dengan handphone yang masih menempel di telinganya, berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arah pintu apartmentnya. Sesaat setelah Jihoon menutup pintu apartmentnya, Jihoon terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Mingyu, tolong tenangkan _noona_. Dan…jangan biarkan Seungcheol tahu," Jihoon segera mematikan sambungan itu kemudian dengan terburu-buru menuruni tangga ke parkiran.

Melihat Jihoon yang sudah turun, Soonyoung keluar dari tempatnya sembunyi dari Jihoon.

'Mingyu? Seungcheol? Apa Seungcheol yang dimaksud itu adalah Choi Seungcheol? Sebenarnya ini semua apa, Jihoon _ie_?' tatapan Soonyoung menyendu. Sebegitu banyakah yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Jihoon? Apa karena ini Jihoon berubah?

Menyadari mobil Jihoon yang mulai meninggalkan parkiran, Soonyoung berlari ke mobilnya kemudian mengikuti Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, sebenarnya ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedang menikmati makan siang mereka saat handphone Seungcheol tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Seungcheol beranjak dari meja mereka ke daerah yang sepi di café itu.

"Jiae, ada apa?" dahi Seungcheol mengerut mendengar suara sengau Jiae.

"Apa? Tunggu aku, aku ke sana sekarang," Seungcheol mengambil langkah lebar ke tempat duduknya dan Jeonghan.

"Sayang, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini," Seungcheol memberikan sebuah kartu pada Jeonghan. "Aku akan meminta Seokmin untuk menjemputmmu, langsung ke studiomu saja, jangan tunggu aku," Seungcheol langsung pergi setelah mengecup kening Jeonghan.

"Cheol-ah, jangan…" sayangnya Seungcheol sudah pergi, dan Jeonghan tidak tahu kalau batas yang diberikan Seungheol di antara mereka kian membesar.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Noona_ ," suara lirih Jihoon membuat Jiae yang sedari tadi memusatkan perhatiannnya pada anak kecil yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit menoleh padanya.

" _Noona_ , Theo kenapa?" bukan mendapat jawaban, Jihoon justru dipeluk erat oleh Jiae.

"Setelah tidak bisa menjagamu, sekarang aku juga tidak bisa menjaga putraku. Kenapa aku begini bodoh?" Jihoon merasa pundaknya basah setelah _noona_ -nya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" _Noona_ , tidak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Jihoon tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengajak _noona_ nya berbicara, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya mengelus pundak yang bergetar itu.

"Iya, benar, semua akan baik-baik saja. Iyakan? Jihoonie akan selalu bersama _noona_ 'kan?" Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk melihat wajah Jiae yang dipenuhi air mata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jihoon hanya harus percaya itu, iya…'kan?

.

.

'Jiae? Kenapa dia bisa ada di Korea?' Soonyoung melangkah dengan cepat ke tempat dia memakirkan mobilnya.

'Bagaimana Jiae bisa ada di Korea?' keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Soonyoung.

'Theo? Apa anak yang saat itu bersama Siyeon adalah…' Soonyoung segera masuk ke mobilnya.

'Astaga, kenapa semuanya begini memusingkan?' Soonyoung memukul setir mobilnya kasar.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar makan siangnya, Jeonghan mengambil handphonenya, membuka aplikasi untuk melacak keberadaan Seungcheol.

'Ke mana dia pergi? Itu bukan jalan ke kantor. Apa dia, jangan-jangan…' begitu pemikiran buruk menghampirinya, Jeonghan segera beranjak. Dia harus menyusul Seungcheol untuk memastikan segalanya.

"Jeonghan, kau mau ke mana?" Seokmin bertanya saat melihat Jeonghan keluar café dengan terburu-buru.

"Seokmin-ah, aku buru-buru. Ada urusan mendadak, kau antar aku ya," Jeonghan langsung menarik tangan Seokmin tanpa menunggu jawabannya

Selama perjalanan, Jeonghan berusaha menepis semua pemikiran buruknya yang entah kenapa terus menghampirinya.

"Setelah ini ke mana?" suara Seokmin mengejutkan Jeonghan, dengan cepat dia kembali membuka aplikasinya.

"Rumah sakit?" kening Jeonghan mengerut.

"Apa?" Seokmin bertanya karena suara Jeonghan sangat pelan.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit tempat Jisoo bekerja, temanku ada yang sakit," saat Seokmin kembali melajukan mobilnya, Jeonghan hanya termenung menatap keluar jendela.

'Untuk apa Seungcheol ke rumah sakit?'

.

.

Saat Jeonghan dan Seokmin sampai di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menemukan Jisoo yang sedang ingin pergi ke _Emergency Room_.

"Jisoo, apa kau melihat Seungcheol?" Jisoo menatap Jeonghan bingung, kenapa malah bertanya padanya? Seokmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Tidak, kenapa kau mencari Seungcheol di sini?" Jeonghan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

" _Tracker_ yang ku pasang menunjukan kalau Seungcheol ada di sini," Seokmin membelak mendengar pernyataan Jeonghan.

'Matilah kau, bodoh,' Seokmin membatin, mendengar jawaban Jeonghan, sudah pasti Jeonghan sudah tahu semua yang berusaha dia tutupi bersama Seungcheol.

"Rumah sakit ini besar, jadi akan sulit untuk menemukan Seungcheol. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertanya pada resepsionis," Jeonghan menyetujui saran Jisoo, tapi sebelum mereka sampai di meja resepsionis, Jeonghan melihat Jihoon yang berjalan ke arah koridor, tanpa Jeonghan sadari kakinya membawanya mengikuti Jihoon.

Di koridor itu berjajar tempat duduk yang terbuat dari besi, di salah satu kursi itu bisa Jeonghan lihat seorang wanita menangis, di samping wanita itu berdiri seorang pria jangkung yang tidak terlalu jelas wajahnya, dan Jihoon duduk di kursi depannya. Saat pria jangkung itu duduk di sebelah Jihoon dan membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas, mata Jeonghan membelak.

"Bukankah itu Kim Mingyu?" Seokmin berbisik pada Jisoo, yang dijawab anggukan singkat.

Tapi bukan keberadaan Kim Mingyu yang membuat Jeonghan membelak, namun keberadaan Seungcheol lah yang membuat matanya berair. Di sana Seungcheol berlutut di depan wanita itu, mengelus tangannya lembut, menatap wanita itu penuh kasih, dan perkataannya membuat air mata Jeonghan lolos.

"Tenang saja, Theo akan baik-baik saja. Theo adalah anak yang kuat, kau tahu 'kan?" Seungcheol mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu. "Theo akan baik-baik saja karena dia adalah anak kita," Jeonghan terjatuh tepat saat Seungcheol menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Cheol-ah…" semua orang di koridor itu menoleh ke arah Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol sudah akan menghampiri Jeonghan jika saja dia tidak ditahan Jiae.

"Jangan pergi, Seungcheol. Aku membutuhkanmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seventeen**

 **Once Again**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

.

.

.

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 **hamsteosoon** , yang jadi orang pertama yang ngereview T.T arMyJi terharu banget. **byeolie** , **itsmevv** , yang udah review dua kali dan kedua reviewnya bikin arMyJi salting XD, **Squishy Carrot** , **Jeonwkimm** , **itsathenazi** , yang udah menyumbang pendapat sebanyak tiga kali, dan yang terakhir **Enchris.727** , yang reviewnya panjang sendiri yang berhasil bikin arMyJi besar kepala /hehe/.

 **[Author's Note:** arMyJi benar-benar berterima kasih banget untuk para readers yang namanya tercantum di atas karena sudah bersedia meninggalkan jejak dan membuat arMyJi semakin semangat buat nulis. Sekali lagi, terima kasih *bow* **.]**


End file.
